Rolls Royce
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Cliff necesita un favor, James le ayuda y ya que está aprovecha para sincerarse. Deuce x Domino.


Nota 1: Ya que nadie me escribe este fic me lo he escrito yo xDD  
Nota 2: El coche nombrado existe en la realidad y es una preciosidad (L) (Sí, adoro los Rolls Royce)  
Nota 3: Clifford (Cliff) es Domino y James Deuce. Sin más, os dejo con el fic.

**  
Rolls Royce**

Clifford se abalanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de su amigo sin quitar la vista del ordenador.

- Al habla Reiher. – dijo una voz al otro lado

- James, soy Cliff. – se presentó el otro apurado

- Ah Cliff, dime: ¿qué tal? – preguntó James acomodándose en su sofá – Hace tiempo que no hablamos con esto del despido…

- Muy bien, oye, ¿me puedes prestar 100.000 dólares? – preguntó sin miramientos

- ¿Qué te qué de que cómo? - preguntó James resbalando el sofá de la impresión

- Es que estoy mirando por eBay y se vende un Rolls Royce Phantom de 1934 y me queda 100.000 dólares para poder comprarlo. ¿Me los prestarás? Luego te los devolveré como sea, te lo juro. – dijo Cliff de carrerilla

James se lo pensó pero acabó accediendo, porque un Rolls Royce Phantom de 1934 era un señor coche y todo un gusto poder comprárselo.

- Está bien, voy al banco ahora y te ingreso el dinero. – dijo James mientras iba recogiendo sus cosas para irse

- ¡Gracias tío! ¡Te quiero! – exclamó Cliff y cortó la conversación

- Ya me gustaría a mí que me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti. – dijo James en voz alta mientras se guardaba el móvil y ponía rumbo a su banco

Al cabo de un mes James se presentó en casa de Cliff para que este le enseñara el coche. Cuando le abrió la puerta, después de abrazarle y darle mil veces las gracias lo llevó al jardín trasero donde tenía su nuevo coche.

- Dios… - exclamó James al verlo y se puso a verlo por todos los ángulos – El dinero que te dejé merecía la pena desde luego. – le dijo

- De nuevo gracias, dios… Deseaba tanto este coche. – dijo Cliff con una sonrisa

- Me darás una vuelta al menos, ¿no? – pidió James

- Eso ni se duda, ¡sube! – exclamó abriendo la puerta del piloto y subiéndose al coche.

James subió al asiento de copiloto y se acomodó.

- Dios… Incluso ir sentado aquí es estar en el cielo. – dijo acomodándose

Cliff arrancó y condujo el coche con orgullo, sacándolo del jardín lo llevó hasta unos polígonos industriales que había cerca de su casa.

- Dios no se como voy a pagártelo… - dijo Cliff mientras conducían por allí

- Cuando puedas… Mientras, ¿puedo decirte algo? – preguntó James mirando su ventanilla para que su amigo no viera que los colores se le habían subido

- Claro dime lo que quieras. – pidió Cliff

- Verás: te quiero. – le soltó

Cliff centró la vista en su acompañante y frenó de golpe dejando cilindradas en el asfalto.

- ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó

James se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los brazos en sus piernas y miró sus manos abiertas.

- Pues que soy bisexual… Y desde siempre he sentido una atracción por ti… Eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio de tal manera que estaría dispuesto ha hacer todo por ti. Porque eres la única persona que ocupa mis pensamientos, lo eres todo para mí y… Por eso te quiero…

Cliff le miró con la boca abierta, volvió a mirar al frente y arrancó de nuevo el coche prosiguiendo su camino.

- ¿Qué… Me dices? – murmuró James viendo que su amigo no le decía absolutamente nada

- Espera. – pidió este

Condujo hasta aparcar el coche en un almacén abandonado dejándolo en un cerco de cajas de madera y cartón.

- Creo que será mejor hablar aquí. – le dijo echando el asiento hacia atrás y reclinándose sobre él hasta dejar el respaldo totalmente inclinado

James lo miraba sin parpadear sin saber que iba ha hacer su amigo.

- ¿Y bien…? – preguntó

Cliff le cogió de la camiseta y tiró de James hacia él con fuerza, alzó una mano y James apretó los ojos esperando el golpe.

Golpe que no llegó.

Cliff le acarició con suavidad la cara, poco a poco se acercó a él y unió los labios con los de su mejor amigo.

- Creo que siempre nos ha gustado lo mismo. – dijo sonriendo antes de seguir besándole

James sonrió y se colocó en las piernas de su amigo para estar más juntos. Este le quitó la camiseta, recorrió el torso desde el esternón hasta el ombligo con el dedo índice y luego con la lengua.

James soltó una risilla.

- Me haces cosquillas… - le dijo

Cliff sonrió y se dejó desnudar por la parte superior por James. Poco a poco ambos se fueron desnudando dejando toda la ropa en el asiento trasero.

Contra más pasión llevaban más calor hacía dentro del coche, los cristales se empañaron incluso por las respiraciones tan agitada de los dos hombres. Deuce se puso al borde de las rodillas de Cliff, apoyado contra el volante, y le fue masturbando haciendo que gritara de placer.

- Dios… Tienes unas manos… - gimió

Deuce rió y siguió acariciándole hasta que paró y se sentó encima de la erección dejándose caer haciendo que todo aquello entrara en su ano de golpe y sin ningún tipo de vaselina.

- Eres un bestia… - soltó Cliff besándole tras el grito de dolor que profirió James

Este no dijo nada y cuando estuvo completamente acostumbrado se fue moviendo. Cliff le agarró de las caderas y le ayudó moviendo las suyas, James pegaba las manos al cristal para no caerse pues el placer le recorría dejando en el cristal empañado la marca de su mano. Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo eyacularon.

Cliff se recostó sobre el asiento y James se apoyó en él.

- Te quiero mucho… - susurró

Cliff le besó el cuello dando a entender que él también. Y así se quedaron hasta que recordaron que estaban en un coche de lujo y que lo acababan de estrenar follando


End file.
